


An Australian Werewolf in Starbucks

by F1_rabbit



Series: Mythical Creatures AU (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Date a Werewolf) [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany works as a barista and he has this one cute customer... but they have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Australian Werewolf in Starbucks

In a universe not too dissimilar to ours, all the beings are equal. The creatures that lurk in the shadows here, walk free, go about their lives without having to be afraid of humans.

It's a universe where the were-animals can roam at the full moon and not worry about being found when they transform back, where fairies can use their powers openly and vampires can get a cup of blood and a garlic-free meal.

Our story today focuses on a handsome young werewolf called Dan, who has a crush on the barista in Starbucks, (and yes, they have Starbucks in this alternate universe because they're everywhere).

*****

"The usual?" Dany says with a grin, Dan's order is quite simple, a caramel latte. But every time he says 'the usual' Dan rewards him with the biggest grin, and that's saying something because even Dan's normal smile would be considered a cheesy grin by most people.

"Cheers, mate." They've spent weeks eyeing each other up over the counter, chatting while Dany makes his coffee, but neither has worked up the courage to ask the other out. Even though it's clear for all to see that there's a spark between them.

It goes like this most mornings. Then one day, Dany swaps shifts with someone so that they could go to their kid's play. He doesn't mind working the late shift, in fact the lie in is quite nice but it means that he won't get to see Dan.

Dany's a few hours into the late shift when a familiar face wanders through the door.

"I didn't see you this morning and no-one makes it quite like you." Dan blushes, and Dany finds himself blushing in return. "And now it's quieter, I've got time to ask you out on a date."

Dany scurries to make Dan's coffee, stunned into silence by his heart racing and his cheeks burning. By the time he's finished he's regained the power of speech. "I'm free this Friday?"

Dan grimaces, "I can't, it's the full moon and I always go running with the pack. How about Sunday?"

"Sunday would be great." Dany scribbles his phone number on the cup and Dan hands him a business card. He's grinning for the rest of his shift until the implications of what Dan said hits home. Running with the pack – he's a werewolf.

*****

"He's a werewolf!" Dany fidgets with his cup of coffee. He was looking for a little moral support before his date tonight, if he goes.

"So?" Carlos asks. He's been Dany's best friend since they were little and he's also a powerful wizard. Not that you would know it from looking at him. The whole top hat, cape and a magic wand thing is for parties. In his day to day work he wears jeans and a hoodie, although his long hair has a wild quality to it.

"I'm allergic to dogs! I can't go near him without my eyes tearing up and sneezing like crazy!" It all makes sense now, the itchy eyes and tickle in his nose every time Dan was around.

"Oh." Carlos wanders off and starts rooting through the Tupperware boxes filled with random things for potions.  He takes out a little box, filled with silver necklace pendants and dumps all the contents over the worktop, they all have very similar looking, yet different, patterns carved on them. Dany slinks over to see what he's doing and listens to him talking to himself. "Asthma, no… Erectile dysfunction…" Carlos glances at Dany who shakes his head with vigour. "Ok…" he adds with a shrug. "Ah, here it is… Allergies!"

Carlos threads the pendant on a slender silver chain and hands it to Dany. "Wear this and it'll stop your allergies."

"But it's silver? Won't it hurt him?"

"No." Carlos' face is scrunched up in confusion, he feels like he's having to explain everything to a small child.

"Don't silver bullets kill werewolves?" Dany feels really dumb right now, they learned about all the different cultures in school, including which of the myths were false, but it was so long ago.

"Yes. But so do regular bullets. The silver is not the problem, it's the bullet part."

"Oh."

Carlos sighs. "Dany, do you like this guy or not?"

"I like him. I like him a lot." Dany finds himself smiling. Dan's cheery grin is the highlight of his day at work.

"Right then, wear the necklace and go out on your date!" Carlos puts the necklace on Dany and the pattern on it glows with a blue light for a second before fizzling out. "And I want all the details tomorrow!"

*****

It's a nice restaurant that Dan's picked for their date, a steakhouse, which is not a surprise for a werewolf. They do love their meat, but luckily for Dany, so does he.

Dany watches Dan eat with fascination; he doesn't use cutlery, he's just straight in with his teeth, tearing the meat off the bone. When Dan realises that Dany's staring, he puts down the now meat-free bone and he wipes his lips with the napkin.

"Sorry mate, I'll use a fork."

"No… No!" Dany takes a deep breath.

"It's the wolf thing, right?" Dan picks up another rib and tears into it. He licks his fingers with practiced ease before putting a hand out to Dany.

"I just don't know a lot about your culture." Dany confesses, but ever since his chat with Carlos earlier he wishes that he knew a little more about werewolves.

"I don't expect you know everything, you can learn as we go along. That is, if you want a second date after seeing me eat!"

"Yes!" Dany yells, and the other diners around them turn to see what's going on.

"Come on, let's get this to go. I want to show you something." Dan's cheeky grin shines out, showing off all his teeth. That grin would make Dany do anything.

Dan asks the waitress to put their food in a doggy bag, which Dany chuckles at and he leaves a generous tip which puts Dan even higher in Dany's estimation, it's getting to the point that he'll worship him as a god if he's anymore adorable.

They step out into the brisk evening air and Dan puts his arm out for Dany to take.

"We're nearly there." Dan comes to a stop by the edge of the park, the pale moonlight beams down on them and Dan's eyes glow orange. Dany's transfixed by them and Dan uses this chance to dive in for a kiss, his lips feel so warm compared to his own human lips. Dan growls and nips at his lip and it feels like his stubble is getting fluffier as they kiss. Dany opens his eyes to see that Dan's face is almost completely furry.

Dany gasps as Dan takes his hand, leading him towards the forest. It crunches underfoot and Dany curses his lousy human vision, only occasional glimpses of light shine through the thick pine trees. They reach a clearing and it seems so bright after the darkness of the forest.

"Ready?" Dan asks and Dany nods, unsure of what he's agreeing to. "I don't normally do this on a first date!" Dan strips off his clothes, piling them into the bag with their leftovers.

Dany can't keep his eyes off him, but it's not sexual; he's letting him see his wolf side, which even Dany knows is a great honour. Dan ducks in for another kiss before kneeling down on the floor, his muscles ripple as his body rearranges into its wolf form, the sound of bones cracking into position have Dany feeling dizzy and he's amazed that Dan doesn't seem to be in pain even though his entire body is tearing itself apart.

He closes his eyes and doesn't open them again until he feels something nuzzling at his knee. There's a beautiful black wolf with silky fur and bright brown eyes looking up at him. Dany strokes his fur, delighting in how wonderful it feels against his skin before ducking down to bring the wolf, Dan, into a big hug.

Dan licks at his ear and Dany giggles, this all feels so right; Dan sprints off and gets a stick before returning with a big grin. Even in wolf form Dan's smile is unmistakable. Dany takes the stick and throws it, and Dan sprints off after it.

They play for a while until the sun starts to peek up over the horizon. Dan emerges from the forest in his human form and Dany tries not to stare but it seems childish given that werewolves are so comfortable with nudity.

"Not quite the first date you were expecting?" Dan asks as he pulls his clothes back on.

"No. But I loved it."

Dan grins before dragging Dany into a big warm hug. "Good, 'cause I've been looking for a nice guy to play fetch with."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
